


Weary Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Reader can be underage, Reader-Insert, Shoe Kink, Teasing, but they could be in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You come back home, exhausted from a rough day at school, but then someone special visits your dreams.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Weary Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Not super proud of this one. But oh well, here you go.

You’ve always had a serious interest in serial killers and slasher movies. You were always so bored with life, always wanting more. In fact, you always secretly hoped that you could take place in a slasher, but maybe in real life. You always imagined yourself as the final girl, or boy in this situation, having the standoff with the killer after they brutally slaughtered your friends. But alas, nothing happens in Springwood, or so you thought. 

You heard about him through a close friend of yours. He’s Springwood’s urban legend, often told through horror stories. He was known as “Freddy Krueger”. And while the name itself may not be the scariest thing, he actually was. The legend goes that the man was a child killer in life, killing about twenty children. 

No one knows exactly how the man died. Some say it was an attack, led by the angry parents of his victims. Either way, the legend always ends with the man killing the children of all of his killers; although, he failed to kill one of them, Nancy Thompson. 

Supposedly, Nancy and Freddy had a standoff. And while Freddy had the weapon, Nancy had the brains. She had laid traps all over her house, and she pulled Freddy into the real world. She was ready to fight him. Freddy had almost no chance against Nancy. She beat his ass and laid him to rest for the rest of eternity, but some say that he still roams around Springwood, slashing random children in their sleep.

Even if Freddy was real or not, there was no possible way that a dead person could travel within another person’s dream, let alone be able to kill someone in real life within their dreams. After all, urban legends couldn’t possibly be real, that’s why they’re legends after all. But soon all of these thoughts would go away, finding out that the legend was very real.

It all started on a normal Friday. You were coming back home from an exhausting, dull day of school. You greeted your parents and then instantly went to your bedroom. You changed into some comfortable, loose pajamas and plopped down on your bed, lying down to rest. And with that, you went to take a nap.

Your dream started out normal. Just the usual dream about you being with your dream boyfriend. You two were cuddling on your couch, watching a sweet romance movie. When all of a sudden you turn to him, and his face starts tearing away from the inside, revealing the man himself, Freddy Krueger. You hear his voice, a deep, gravelly rumble in your ears, “I’m your boyfriend now!”. In shock, you pushed him away from you, stumbling back off the couch. 

Freddy finally finishes peeling away at the husk of your boyfriend. He lunges at you, but you run. You run towards the front door of your house, and when you open the door you instantly become bewildered. Everything outside became a boiler room. You look back towards the door, and you see that Freddy’s gone. 

You continue to explore the boiler room, cautiously. You wander over towards some stairs, and you suddenly hear it. You hear Freddy scratching the piping lining the walls of the large room. It makes you cringe, scrunching your eyes and covering your ears. It seems to be getting closer, then suddenly it stops altogether. Thinking you finally have a moment of peace, you take a deep breath, trying to relax your mind.

Then all of a sudden, Freddy lunges at you, missing just by an inch. You stumble back on your ass, scooching back towards the nearby railing. The man utters to you, “I’ve got you right where I want you.” He prowls over to you, pinning you down with his knee on your chest. “It’s been so long since I’ve had some fun.” he then leans down to your face, caressing your face with one of his blades. You wince in fear, pulling away from him. He pushes his body off of yours, standing back up to his two feet. You’re still sitting on the ground, trembling with fear. 

You can tell Freddy was going to attack you, but something stops him. He chuckles to himself, “Well, it looks like someone’s having the time of their life.” You had no idea what he was talking about. Until you looked down, and you saw that you are sporting an erection, tenting your pajamas. Damn it, the adrenaline rushing through you must have made you grow an erection.

You blurt out, “N-No it’s not what it looks like; I promise.” Freddy chuckles, prowling over to you, “I think I know excitement when I see it.” He sets his shoe over your length, rubbing it into your skin. You moan out from the sudden, guilty pleasure, making Freddy laugh, “You’re just a dirty bitch. You’re getting off on this aren’t you, slutty, little whore.” You whine louder with Freddy rubbing your length harder, “N-No please, stop.” But you have to admit, Freddy rubbing your length with his shoe, almost as if you were some peasant meekly underneath a royal, is turning you on.

“Oh, but I know a slut when I see one,” Freddy pauses, inching closer to your face, “And you check all the boxes.” You can tell you’re getting harder underneath him, making you flesh red hot from embarrassment. But suddenly he takes off his shoe from your length, and you whine from the sudden loss of contact. Freddy chuckles, “Look at you, already so needy for me.” You turn away from him, “I-It’s not what you think.” Freddy growled, “Oh, but I KNOW a whore when I see one.” 

Your length is at full mast, so hard it almost hurts. You want to deny it, but it’s starting to feel good. “Please,” you yelp out. Freddy murmurs in your ear, “please what, whore?” You shyly respond, “please… please touch me.” Freddy chuckles, “that’s what I thought, whore.” 

Freddy snaps his fingers, slowly melting the boiler room into your bedroom. “W-What happened? How are we here,” you stutter out. “It’s my world; I can do anything I want here,” Freddy growls, licking a long, wet stripe on your face. He pushed you down onto your bed carelessly. He crawls over to you, his growing erection evident through his pants. 

Without care, he begins to roughly undress you. He tears off your pajamas, exposing your nude body to him. He purrs in your ear, “Such a delicious body, all for me.” Freddy shoves his fingers in front of your face, and you know what to do. You take his digits into your mouth, taking in the musty taste of the burnt, gnarled skin. After a few moments, he pulls them out of your mouth, only to roughly shove two of them into your entrance.

You writhe in pain from the rough, sudden stretch of the entry. Freddy roughly thrusts his fingers into you, stretching you open, “So tight, you must be a virgin.” Your eyes tear up from the pain. You cry out, “Slow down!” Freddy slows down, albeit not by much. He adds another digit, fully stretching you open.

He speeds up his thrusts. You suddenly moan; he brushed over your prostate. Seeing your blissful reaction, Freddy begins to aim for your prostate, assaulting your body and mind with pleasure. You pay mind to your length, and it’s practically dripping with precum. You begin to take your needy length in your hand. But before you can do so, Freddy smacks it away, “You only get to cum from ME, whore. You understand?” You quickly nod your head, “Yes, daddy.” Freddy jerks his head towards you, his eyes meeting yours. He chuckles, “Daddy, huh? I knew you were a kinky bitch. I could tell just from your face.”

Freddy is still assaulting your prostate with overwhelming pleasure. You moan, “I’m gonna cum.” Suddenly, Freddy removes his digits from inside of you. You beg, “No, daddy, please, put them back in! I need to cum.” Shutting you up, Freddy shoves his digits into your mouth. You moan around them, tasting your insides. Freddy growls, “I get to say when you cum, slut.” You nod, obeying your daddy, just like a good, little whore.

He removes his digits from your mouth. He moves his hand back down to your quivering hole, making you whine. Only to remove them, just as fast as they came. He quickly removes his constricting pants, and his cock greets you. He’s not thick, which you’re grateful for, but he makes up for it in length. You can also see the fact that it’s burned too, producing a nice, bumpy texture. 

You tightly wrap your legs around his waist. He’s pinning your hands down, making it almost impossible to move under him. He lines himself up with your entrance, “You ready for me, slut?” You quickly nod, needily pushing back onto his cock. He quickly thrusts in, and he doesn’t waste any time. He immediately starts up with a punishing, brutal pace. 

You instantaneously moan from the pleasure, feeling your insides drag along his rough, burnt cock. He roughly smashes against your prostate, causing you to jolt. A feeling of white-hot running throughout your body. 

“Ah, daddy!” You moan out, causing Freddy to twitch inside of you. Freddy growls, “That’s right, slut. Who’s your daddy?” You shout out, “You are, Freddy! You’re my daddy!” You can tell he likes being called daddy by the way he twitches inside of you.

Freddy suddenly swoops down, pulling you into a deep kiss. The kiss begins normally, tongues swirling around each other. But then, somehow, his tongue gets longer. He shoves it down your throat, making you gag. His tongue rubs at the interior of your throat.

It’s getting hard to breathe. Your head starts to get dizzy, increasing the feeling of Freddy’s cock dragging along your insides. He slithers his tongue out of you, allowing you to breathe. You cough, panting, finally able to get some oxygen into your lungs.

You can tell he’s nearing his release. If it wasn’t how he’s twitching inside of you, it’s the fact that his thrusts are becoming more sporadic, sloppier.

He takes your length into his non-gloves hand. He begins to roughly jerk you off in beat with his thrusts. You yelp, “Please, daddy! Can I cum?” He licks your face, “Yes, cum for daddy. Cum like a good slut.”

And just like that, you cum, spilling all of your liquids over your chest. But Freddy keeps going, “S-Slow down, please,” you yelp, overstimulation creeping up on you. Freddy utters, “I’m not stopping, slut, not until I cum.” 

You're practically screaming at this point, needily grasping at the bedsheets under you. You throw your head back, pleasure becoming too much, now becoming pain. You unexpectedly cum for a second time, adding to the pile of liquids that lay on your chest.

Freddy’s breathily panting above you. And with one final rough thrust, he cums, hot, sticky liquids coating your inner walls. He moans, “Ah, take it all, bitch.” He cums for a few minutes, it almost seems as if there was no end. He cums in such large quantities you can feel your belly begin to stretch with just how full it is.

After he finishes depositing his seed within you, he quickly pulls out. He’s somehow still hard, but you feel like you can’t move. Too heavy to do anything. He stands upon the mattress, and with his cock still erect he commands you to, “Suck it clean.”

You struggle to get up on your knees, large belly challenging you. But when you do, you're greeted by his still lively cock. You begin to take him into your mouth, tasting his own fluids. You lick and suckle at his cock, swallowing every drop of cum he has.

He suddenly grasps at your head, thrusting into your mouth. He’s using you as if you were only a cocksleeve, desperate to be used. 

He doesn’t last long this time, sensitive from his previous orgasm. With a shallow thrust, he cums inside of you again. You attempt to swallow it all, but it proves to be a challenge. You quickly tap at his hand, signaling that it’s too much. He pulls out of your mouth, now covering your face with his cum.

When he finishes, he pushes you back down onto your bed. He just leaves you there, used, just a fifty-cent, cum-covered whore. He dresses himself back up, “Whew, I needed that. Thanks for the great fuck. I’ll come back later, whore.” 

After he finishes saying goodbye to you, you wake up. Your whole body feels tired, hole weak from the rough pounding. You’re covered in cum, bloated from the sheer amount of it. You slowly blink. You can’t move, too tired to.

“I hope he comes back soon,” was the only thing you could think to yourself right now. You felt awfully guilty. You just got fucked by a child serial killer, and you liked it. 

I guess urban legends are real after all.


End file.
